


Morning Glow

by MintHearted



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Early Mornings, Elizabeth only makes a minor appearance, Fluff, Husbands being sweet, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintHearted/pseuds/MintHearted
Summary: There's nothing like the early rays of sunlight hitting your partner just right as they sleep.





	Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't been spending much time writing lately so I decided to just write a short little piece of fluff! I've also just been reading a lot of cuddling fics lately so that's what highly inspired this. :3c
> 
> (Also note that this wasn't beta-ed by anyone so if there's any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!)

          In the morning glow, light filters its delicate rays through the small cracks left in the curtains. While used to normally shut out the sun for a more restful sleep during the early hours of the morning Jihyun is grateful for their imperfect placement. He was not fond of being awake so early as sleep had been more than a chore the previous night, but the sight that greets him warms his heart.

          Jumin’s pale features are stunning in the ribbons of sunlight. It twists into the dark strands of hair bringing out light brown tints and frames him as if he were an angel. Certainly in some ways Jihyun could believe that he was sent from god. Throughout the darkest of times the heir was always there. Soft words spoken that were only for his ears alone, and gentle smiles that could rival the darkest of storms. It was more than a comfort, but it was what had kept his heart beating for as long as it did.

          It was silly to put it into such a straight forward thought, and yet it was true. During the times with Rika there was doubt he’d make it. In some part of his mind he was left grasping at the last shreds of hope that danced just out of his reach that life could fix itself. That maybe he’d learn to see the next few years play out in a better place than they were. Then as always, Jumin had found him.

          No matter where he tried to hide Jumin always seemed to find a way to him. Just like the rays of light peeking through the dark room there was his best friend, and now his husband, offering him his hand to take. Countless times he’s pulled Jihyun out of the darkest of spaces only to end up here wrapped up in plush blankets and the warmth of understanding love. It may have not been all pure bliss like in the fairytales as trauma and fears still grabbed hold, but now there was no doubt that he had something to live for. The years ahead while unknown didn’t seem so scary as if a monster was waiting around every corner. Instead it was peaceful thoughts filled with the hopes and dreams that he thought he had lost so many years ago.

          The mere implication of a future that had Jumin in it made his heart swell with a sense of happiness that felt foreign to even himself. Images of one day moving off to a plot of land where the two of them could live in only each others company as they grew older left tears to form at the corners of his eyes. There was something so wonderful and serene at them both having such a freedom like that all to themselves, and for once he was selfish enough to want it and to reach for it.

          A content hum rumbles in his throat as fingers delicately card through the black strands of Jumin’s hair. As usual it’s soft and silky like it is every day, but it’s also slightly mussed as it fans out along his pristine white pillow while he sleeps. It brings a smile to his face to see his husband in such a state. Normally the man is all pressed suits and schedules, but in their home he’s sleepy eyes and deep laughter that lights his own soul up.

          Carefully, he pushes himself just a bit closer to his partner to press a feather-light kiss to his cheek. As soon as he does though, his husband begins to shift in his sleep before deep gray eyes open just enough to peer at Jihyun. A light blush coats the artists’ cheeks at the act of accidentally waking Jumin up. Normally it was the other way around as Jumin was usually the one to rise from the bed first, but for the first time in awhile he had a day off. So it allows Jihyun to feel somewhat ashamed of his actions, but that thought doesn’t last long as he watches a delicate smirk tug at the corner of Jumin’s lips. If anything it only makes the flush turn crimson as he casts his gaze away.

          “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep.” Finishing speaking, he turns his attention back towards Jumin with a soft smile of his own in the hopes to encourage him. Jumin always worked so hard and he didn’t want to ruin his one morning of getting to sleep in.

          “It’s alright. I should be getting up anyway.” The expression on Jumin’s face softened as he ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to brush it back.

          Jihyun resorts to blinking a few times out of confusion. A minty brow lifts itself as he scoots over to cuddle up into his husband’s chest. “But it’s your day off. You deserve to have a good rest. You could sleep till noon if you want, and I could prepare you something to eat so you could have it in bed. A lazy day.”

          “If I allowed that then I would miss out on this.” Jumin’s voice was filled with warmth as arms wrapped around Jihyun’s frame. A hand drew soft circles onto the artists’ back as he glanced down allowing dark, wide awake eyes to met those of exhaustion. “Besides, you look like you could use the sleep more than me.”

          A huff of laughter pushes passed Jihyun’s lips as he gives a shake of his head. He then hides his face into Jumin’s shoulder. “I don’t get to see you for most of the day, so how could I possibly slip back into the world of dreams with you awake?

          “Even with me asleep you were still staring at me.” Jumin chides him gently with a tap on his back.

          “Well now it’d be even harder.”

          “How about this instead, then? We both stay in bed together and around lunch we can finally emerge to fuel ourselves.” Jumin proposed with a kiss to the top of Jihyun’s head.

          “That sounds perfect.” Jihyun hums as he snuggles closer. “Are we going to try cooking?”

          “Would you like to?”

          “Only if I get to be in charge. Last time we tried to make anything you almost let the microwave explode.”

          “It was one time, and I didn’t realize popcorn was ready far sooner than the time says in the instructions.” Jihyun lets out a string of laughter that causes them both to lightly shake in the fit. Jumin presses his lips into a thin line at the rather insulting reminder of his failures, but then he can’t help the littlest smile from returning.

          “You’re just lucky I smelled the smoke when you went to dig around in your office.”

          “A true hero you are, Jihyun. Next time I will conquer the popcorn making and the microwave without an issue.”

          Another laugh tumbles out as he moves to press his nose into the side of Jumin’s neck. “I’m sure you will.”

          As the laughter dies down the room falls into a comfortable silence filled only by the sound of soft breaths and gentle purrs from down by their feet. Jihyun tucks both arms on either side of Jumin in an attempt to hold him closer. It was rare to have such domestic mornings with how early Jumin had to be out the door for work, and this moment in his arms was perfect. The smell of the musky soap Jumin had used in the shower the night before and the hands caressing his back were enough to lull him into his own sleep.

          Now it was Jumin’s turn to bask in the beautiful sight of his husband sleeping in the morning glow.


End file.
